Upchuck Norris' REVENGE
Upchuck Norris' REVENGE is a really epic movie about Upchuck Norris who wants to defeat all of his haters. It is co-written by Brian, Omi and Skleiman (all copyrights go to Upchuck Norris). Characters *Upchuck Norris: Main character. *Dan : For being epic but not as much as Upchuck Norris *Taco-Man: For being epicsum. *Brian : For loving UN, being epic, awesome, epicsum but not as much as Upchuck Norris and making a template too. *Upchuck Norris's Computer: He's Upchuck Norris's smart guy who helps him around. Plot Omi Upchuck Norris was in his room of awesomness, floating. (UN): Falala. Well time to see my epic page of death. He created a computer, and went to BTFF wiki. (UN): COMPUTER SEND ME TO UPCHUCK NORRIS (Computer): Please do not kill me Upchuck Norris. He went on Upchuck Norris's page. Upchuck Norris looked at it. (Upchuck Norris): Nice, nice... cool, thanks dude.... WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! (Computer): What is impossible, master? (Upchuck Norris): This is horrible... people hate me. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO HATE ME! Computer, show all Upchuck Norris hating in this wiki. The computer showed him some. (Upchuck Norris): THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I cannot bear this. I must cleanse the universe from these... UPCHUCK NORRIS HATERZ! (Computer): Yes, master. You should. (Upchuck Norris): Hm.. I need a team. Just incase some of these guys CAN kill me. (Computer): Calculating for helpers.... I have found three possible helpers, master. (Upchuck Norris): Tell me about them. (Computer): 1- Taco-Man. Has his own template. He is epic. (Upchuck Norris): Hm... I like tacos. Let him join. (Computer): Okay. 2- Dan. He has said his alien is epic, has his own facts pages and said he is not as epic as you. (UN): Okay. He can join. (Computer): 3- Brian. Has his own template and he loves you. (UN): Okay. Call them. And make a list of my haters. (Computer): Calculating... #Way Bigger Big Big #Ultimate Way Bigger Big Big #Evolved To'Kustar #Ultimatehero #Epik Face #RexTennyson #Past Alien Norris (UN): Hm. I WILL EMBARK ON A QUEST! RIGHT NOW! CALL TACO-MAN, DAN AND BRIAN! They appeared. (Taco-Man): MY GOD UPCHUCK NORRIS (UN): Well apparently, a lot of people hate me. They're just jealous. (Dan): Hm. Well, we're all awesome. (UN): Yes, and that is why we must kill all the haters. (Brian): Yeah. (UN): Now, let's find someone to kill. Computer, calculate easiest one to kill. (Computer): Okay.. ahemahem... I believe... the easiest one is... RexTennyson. A fusion of Nanomech and Fourarms. (Taco-Man): Oh coolio. (UN): Well then, LET'S GO KILLING! (Everybody): YES To be written.... Guys he wants to kill *Way Bigger Big Big - For saying he can defeat Upchuck Norris *Ultimate Way Bigger Big Big - Same reason *Ultimatehero - Voting against Upchuck Norris and saying that Hydrotide can defeat him *Evolved To'kustar - Saying that Upchuck Norris is lame and Dan is awesomer *Past Alien Norris - For saying that he can defeat Upchuck Norris *Epik Face - Same reason *RexTennyson - Saying he can defeat Upchuck Norris *Leather Pants- Saying he is equal to Upchuck Norris *Roads- see coment by roads Category:Movies Category:Upchuck Norris